ラズベリー＊モンスター (Raspberry＊Monster)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = HoneyWorks: * Gom (music, lyrics) * shito (lyrics) * HoneyWorks (arrange) * Oji (guitar) * Shito (bass) * Akiakane (movie) * kenken (encode) |links = }} Background "Raspberry*Monster" is an original song by HoneyWorks. The lyrics are somewhat vague, but it could be about a girl who has social problems and lives in a fantasy world where she is a raspberry monster. This song has entered the Hall of Fame and exceeded over 1 million YouTube views. It is featured in the albums Rokugen Astrology and Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita.. It's also featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X, being the song featured in the game's first trailer. Succeeding versions Gom, shito, Kaizoku Ou (chorus) |producers = HoneyWorks (music, lyrics), kenken (encode), Akiakane (illust, video) |categories = Original Song; Human Vocals |links = nn sm21051211; yt K4QIVBgwo0M }} Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. 3, 2, 1, on my count, stick out your tongue Lift that middle finger, there ya go Spit out that spent raspberry gum Bye Love (AAAAAAIIIIII!) AM, 6:00, wake up your alarm clock Rock out at max volume The real world, sweating, stunned by the gap PM, 6:00, your usual gum is all sold out And you're out of cell range, why? The real world, cut it with the expectations I'm no good with ai-contact, I want to hide Which way is reality? I don't care! Leave your body behind and take a virtual drive with me Raspberry * Monster Red, proud, the only one taking a stand Raspberry * Monster There's no one who can stop you, yeah! Since when have you been like this? Even your smile is awkward You are me, you're all mine Please help me, quick I'm ready to go, I'm spinning my wheels Do I have any allies? I don't know! I want to get closer to that little red girl Raspberry * Monster Get it on! Offense is the best defense, so why is everyone running? Raspberry * Monster There's no one who can stop me Raspberry * Monster Raspberry * Monster, yeah! Derivatives Okiku, kradness, HoneyWorks (chorus) |producers = Gom (mixing), Okiku (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm21170340; yt GfsYZ_FRJLA }} |producers = (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm21098476 }} |producers = Mimiisun (mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm21157876 }} |producers = Gom (mixing), Yamako (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm24198472 }} |producers = rachie (English lyrics adaption), crashtest (mixing) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt aK2vQlEbSCA; sc splendiferachie/raspberry-monster-english-cover }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X_module_raspberryism.png|Miku's Raspberryism module for the song "Raspberry＊Monster", designed by Akiakane. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Nendoroid_Co-de_Hatsune_Miku_Raspberryism.jpg|A Nendoroid "Co-de" figure based on Hatsune Miku's "Rasberryism" module from the "Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X" video game. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs